Spiteful
by CrayCrayTay2
Summary: Jade Hummel is a troubled teen. After an incident at her old school, she gets relocated to Lima, Ohio to live with her dad and brother. As she attends William McKinley High School, her step-brother, Finn encouraged her to join the Glee club when her brother, Kurt left. As she joins, what happens when she falls in love with the leader of the rival glee club, The Warblers?
1. Furt

**OUTFITS ARE ON POLYVORE**

 **I ONLY OWN JADE HUMMEL AND DAMON CORTEZ**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

After Finn had confronted Kurt about the itinerary he wrote, Finn walked away and as he was walking, he spotted a familiar girl. The girl had long dark hair and she has icy blue eyes. "Jade?" Finn asked for clarification and when the girl turned around, Finn was right.

The girl in front of him is Jade Hummel.

Jade gave Finn an awkward smile. "Hey Finn." she said, awkwardly. Jade had met Finn through her dad, since her's and Kurt's dad is now engaged to his mom. "What are you doing here? What the hell happened back at Texas?" Finn asked. "A miscommunication happened and I was expelled there." Jade explained as they were walking down the halls. "You know that mom and Burt are going to be pissed at you." Finn said. "I know. They already talked to me about it when I arrived." Jade said as she was now attempting to find her first class..

 ***bell ring***

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

Later on that day, I was called into the choir room by Kurt and I was there with my dad and Finn. Kurt was really surprised when he found out that I had relocated to Ohio. "Thank you both for attending the Kurt Hummel Wedding Dance Seminar." Kurt said. "Kurt, you know that I was in a show choir group back in Texas." I said. "I know. I called you here so you could teach dad." Kurt said. "Dad, you're going to need to pull this dance off with Carole and if Uncle Andy's 40th birthday was any indication, you're gonna need some work." Kurt said. I winced at that memory.

"What are you talking about? My moves are great, okay? It was...the damn sangria." my dad said, trying to defend himself. "Uh, dad. I don't think it was the sangria." I said as Kurt got dad onto his feet. "We dance to the beat, not to the words." Kurt started. "Affected my coordination." my dad muttered. Kurt was now teaching our dad on how his dancing should go to the beat. Finn has to now dance with Kurt, despite of the whole awkwardness between the two.

I was coaching dad and then from the corner of my eye, I saw a douchebag jock mock my brother and my soon-to-be step-brother. I instantly got pissed. "What the hell was that?" I asked, pointing at the jock, who is now leaving. "It was nothing, Jade." Kurt said. "That didn't seem like nothing." I said as my dad and I were going towards Kurt, who is now deathly terrified and I have honestly never seen him this terrified. "Jade's right. That guy was making fun of you. What's his name?" my dad asked. "Tell them, Kurt." Finn said. "Tell us what?" my dad asked in unison. "Tell him or I will." Finn said.

"His name's Dave Karofsky. He's...been harassing me for a few weeks now." Kurt started. "Harassing you how?" my dad asked. "Just shoving me and giving me a hard time." Kurt explained. I could tell there is more to the story. "There's more. There's something you're not telling us." I said. Kurt hesitated for a moment then he confessed. "He threatened to kill me." Kurt said. "What now?" I asked, being more pissed off than usual. I could tell that Finn didn't know about this either and when we turned around, Burt was off to confront this 'Dave Karofsky'.

"Burt!" Finn exclaimed as he, Kurt and I are chasing after my dad. We ran over and found my dad pinning Karofsky into the bulletin board. "Burt, stop." Finn said as we were trying to pry him off of him. "Please, you're sick. Come on." Kurt pleaded. Kurt also told me about our dad's heart attack that had happened a while back. "What the hell have you been doing?" I asked Finn.

The days gone by quickly and I had eventually met everyone in the New Directions, the show choir that Kurt and Finn are in. Now, it is the wedding and I thought that the performance of 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars was incredible. And the ceremony of the wedding was very beautiful. A day after the wedding, I found out that there is nothing that the school board can do about the bullying, my parents and I were mad. So, now Kurt now left for Dalton Academy. I was walking down the halls and then I was stopped by Mercedes and Tina.

"Jade, right?" Tina asked. I nodded. "Mr. Schuster needs you in the choir room." Mercedes said as both her and Tina led me to the choir room. "What's going on?" I asked. "Well, Kurt told us that you were in a show choir back at Texas and I thought why not try out for New Directions?" Mr. Schuster said. "I-I don't know. I left that show choir with a bad impression and…" I started. "Just please." he said. I sighed.

 **(Song: This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco)**

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones  
_ _Locked away in permanent slumber  
_ _Assembling their philosophies  
_ _From pieces of broken memories_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]_

 _Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
_ _But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

 _If you love me let me go  
_ _If you love me let me go  
_ ' _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _And truth be told, I never was yours  
_ _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]_

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
_ _Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
_ _Confessing their apostasies  
_ _Led away by imperfect impostors_

 _Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]_

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
_ _And bury me alive  
_ _'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

 _If you love me let me go  
_ _If you love me let me go  
_ ' _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
_ _The fear of falling apart  
_ _And truth be told, I never was yours  
_ _The fear, the fear of falling apart  
_

 _Oh, the fear of falling apart  
_ _Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

 _[4x]_

 _(Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart)  
_ _The fear of falling apart_

After my performance, the New Directions were cheering. I think I got in.


	2. The First Time

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

* * *

So far, my experience with the New Directions has been a blast.

I have made instant friends out of Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes. I have also met Blaine, who is Kurt's boyfriend and they are so adorable together. Mike, Artie, Sam, Rory and Puck are cool guys to hang around with. But, Rachel...I don't really like her.

Ever since the day I had auditioned for New Directions, she has **hated** me for no reason. And from what Santana, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes told me, Rachel was just jealous of my talent and she thinks that everything is revolving around her. It's already bad enough that Santana, Brittany and Mercedes left because of Rachel hogging the spotlight. It also pisses her off that I have been doing Show Choir competitions at the young age of 7, making it almost 10 years since I've started doing Show Choir.

And what does Finn do when she verbally attacks me? Absolutely nothing.

It is because of her that is making me contemplate on whether or not I should quit New Directions. But at least I got the part of Rosalia for the musical of West Side Story.

So, after school, I was in the Lima Bean with Kurt. I told him what I've been thinking about. "Wow. I'm quite surprised. But are you sure? Because nobody could stand Rachel." Kurt said. "I'm tired of her bitching out at me. Face it, Kurt, she hates me ever since I auditioned." I said. Then Kurt nudged me. I gave him a confused look and he nodded over at a direction and when I turned, I see Blaine talking to some guy. From the uniform, he might be from Dalton Academy.

Kurt dragged me over to the two guys. "...he's really great." I heard Blaine tell the other guy. "Who's really great?" Kurt asked. "You! We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is my boyfriend, Kurt, who I was just…" Blaine started. "Got it." Sebastian said as he shook Kurt's hand. "Pleasure." Kurt said and to be quite honest, I think Kurt is jealous. "Oh, and this is Jade, Kurt's sister." Blaine said. I shook his hand and I thought I felt something, but I had to remind myself that Sebastian is gay and how I know that is because I could see his eyes coat over in jealousy when Blaine introduced Kurt to him.

"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked Blaine. "We met at Dalton. I was dying to meet Blaine. The other Warblers won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype but as it turns out…" Sebastian said, trailing off a bit, making Blaine chuckled in embarrassment. "He's even more impressive in the flesh." Kurt said as he linked his arm with Blaine's.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked. "Well, we are rehearsing for the musical.. And then at bedtime, we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regiment over the phone together." Kurt replied. "And as sexy as that sounds, what do you say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in West Lima." Sebastian suggested. "Scandals?" I asked. "That's the gay bar." Blaine muttered to me. "The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian said. "That's so sweet. Are you two still together?" I asked. I could see that he is plotting something to break up Blaine and Kurt and trust me, whatever he's plotting, it's not going to work. "Sadly, no. We broke up 20 minutes after we met." he said.

"Guys, live a little." he added. "We would love to, Sebastian. Thank you for the offer. That's very sweet of you, but that just isn't our kind of thing." Blaine said. "Let's do it." Kurt said, taking both Blaine and I in surprise. "What?" Blaine asked in shock. "We have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off on our list." Kurt said before he turns to Sebastian. "We're in." Kurt said as the tension of hostility is still in the air.

Kurt had told me what happened at Scandals with having a run-in with Dave Karofsky and what happened between him and Blaine. It was opening night and I was getting ready and Rachel came in. "You ready to go?" I heard her ask. "Cut the bullshit nice girl act." I said, getting to the point. "Wh-what?" Rachel asked. I stood up and turned to face her. "Look, it's kind of obvious that you have hated me since I auditioned to be in New Directions and for some reason I don't know why. But if it makes you feel any better, after the musical I'm leaving." I said as I turned to go to stage, but Rachel stops me. "What do you mean leaving?" Rachel asked. "Quitting New Directions, like Santana, Brittany and Mercedes have. Who knows maybe I'll join them in being in the Troubletones." I said and I turned to leave and Rachel stops me again.

"It's because you're good, okay." Rachel said. I turned and gave her a skeptical look. "Even I'll admit, you're better than me, you have had almost 10 years of show choir experience and you are not afraid to take things to the extreme when it comes to your music choice. But we've already lost Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, we don't need to lose another member." Rachel said. "Have you been thinking about it or did Finn tell you to say all that?" I asked. "Actually, I have been thinking about it for a while now and I hate that we are fighting." Rachel replied. "To be honest, so have I." I said and we hugged it out and we made it backstage.

 **(Song: America)**

[Anita (Santana):]

 _Puerto Rico  
_ _My heart's devotion  
_ _Let it sink back in the ocean  
_ _Always the hurricanes blowing  
_ _Always the population growing  
_ _And the money owing  
_ _And the sunlight streaming  
_ _And the natives steaming  
_ _I like the island Manhattan  
_ _Smoke on your pipe  
_ _And put that in!_

[Girls:]

 _I like to be in America  
_ _Okay by me in America  
_ _Everything free in America_

[Bernardo (Puck):]

 _For a small fee in America_

[Anita:]

 _Buying on credit is so nice_

[Bernardo:]

 _One look at us and they charge twice_

[Rosalia (Jade):]

 _I have my own washing machine_

[Indio (Rory):]

 _What will you have to keep clean?_

[Anita:]

 _Skyscrapers bloom in America_

[Rosalia:]

 _Cadillacs zoom in America_

[Teresita (Tina):]

 _Industry boom in America_

[Boys:]

 _Twelve in a room in America_

[Anita:]

 _Lots of new housing with more space_

[Bernardo:]

 _Lots of doors slamming in our face_

[Anita:]

 _I'll get a terrace apartment_

[Bernardo:]

 _Better get rid of your accent_

[Anita:]

 _Life can be bright in America_

[Boys:]

 _If you can fight in America_

[Girls:]

 _Life is all right in America_

[Boys:]

 _If you're a white in America  
_ _Lalalala America, America_

[Girls:]

 _Here you are free and you have pride_

[Boys:]

 _Long as you stay on your own side_

[Girls:]

 _Free to be anything you choose_

[Boys:]

 _Free to wait tables and shine shoes_

[Girls:]

 _I like to be in America  
_ _Okay by me in America  
_ _Everything free in America_

[Bernardo:]

 _For a small fee in America_

[Girls:]

 _I like to be in America  
_ _Okay by me in America  
_ _Everything free in America_

[Bernardo:]

 _For a small fee in America_

[Both:]

 _Lalalala America! [x4]_

After the song is over, everybody had applauded. I look around and I saw Sebastian smirking at me. I could feel a small blush paint on my cheeks.

No Jade! Remember, he's gay.


	3. Hold On To Sixteen

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

* * *

We were on the road to Sectionals. Rachel got suspended for rigging the ballot box for Student Body President, so that took a boost at the self esteem for Sectionals. I was at the Lima Bean with Blaine and Kurt. "Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of barista work and summer stock. There's no way we are getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, I pretty much have nothing to live for." Kurt explained to Blaine and I. "New Directions is a mess, and we're gonna lose, Kurt and I can't do a thing about it. Every time I open my mouth, Finn gives me these looks like 'What does he think he's doing'?" Blaine explained to us. "Blaine, it's pretty obvious that Finn is threatened by you." I said. "I know what I am doing." Blaine added.

"Hey guys." I heard. We all turned and it was Sebastian. "It's so crazy. I was sitting over there, checking out this guy, then all of a sudden, I was like 'Wait a second, I know that hair'. What's up, buddy? I haven't seen you online." Sebastian said. "Is it me or am I getting more suspicious of this guy?" I asked, whispering to Kurt. "It's not just you." Kurt whispered back to me. "Hi, Kurt, Jade." Sebastian said, giving Kurt a fake smile and giving me a fake smirk. Kurt gave Sebastian a fake smile back and I just rolled my eyes. "We've been really busy with Glee club. "Practicing for Sectionals...together." Kurt added. "Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals." Blaine said. "We're up this week." I added. "Yeah, well, hey, if there's one guy that can whip the New Directions into a legitimate threat, it's Blaine Anderson, right? Maybe him or Jade Hummel, considering she's been in Show Choir for almost 10 years." Sebastian said. I gave Blaine a look that says 'You told him, didn't you' and Blaine gave an apologetic look right back. "Right. I need another coffee." Blaine said. "Oh, I'll come with you." I said as I got up with Blaine to get another coffee.

We got a refill on our coffees and we got back to Kurt and Sebastian, who seem like they are in a heated discussion. "What are you guys talking about?" I asked, looking at Sebastian, suspiciously. "Duh, the next time we all go out drinking." Sebastian said, resulting me to give him a disbelieving expression. "Well, I gotta run. But you take care of that Warbler, Kurt." Sebastian said as he left. I had the need to confront him. "Well, I'm gonna get some air." I said as I got up.

I walked out of the Lima Bean and caught up with Sebastian. I tapped him on the shoulder and he acknowledges my presence. "Sebastian, right?" I asked. He just nods. "Look, I know what you said to my brother and I know when someone is lying. So, I'm just gonna say this once and once only. Leave Blaine alone." I told him. Sebastian just gave me that same irritating smirk again. "Who says I was after Blaine?" he asked as he walked away, leaving me utterly confused.

The next day, I was in the Choir Room. I was still confused on what Sebastian had said to me. I was sitting next to Rory and Puck. "Are we sure which band members are joining us?" Artie asked. "Well, it looks like Floppy Hair Bass Dude, Chapped Lips McGee and Johnny Tromboner." Puck replied, not even bothering to know their names. "God, we're screwed." Tina muttered. "No, we're not. I know for a fact that we're winning." Quinn told us, giving Puck a pointed look. He looked confused on what Quinn was going on about.

"Hey, great news, everybody. Sectionals is going to be a challenge…" Mr. Schue started and we was carrying red plastic cups and a bottle of sparkling cider along with Finn. "Mr. Schue, we appreciate your endless supply of affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny the fact that the Titanic has hit the iceberg and now we're on a sinking ship." Kurt said. "Not if I can help it." I heard a familiar voice.

It was Sam Evans.

In the summer, I knew that him and Mercedes had a thing but then Sam moved to Kentucky and now, Mercedes has moved on. We all cheered as we all went up to hug Sam. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel. I sort of lost my way, but true friends help you find your way back." Sam said. "Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn exclaimed as he popped open a bottle of sparkling cider and we all had cheered. "Alright, enough with the sentimental stuff. It's time y'all get a little country back in this joint." Sam said as he has a guitar in hand.

 **(Song: Red Solo Cup)**

 _1,2,3_

 _Now red solo cup is the best receptacle  
_ _From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals  
_ _And you sir do not have a pair of testicles  
_ _If you prefer drinkin' from glass (that's true!)_

 _Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable  
_ _In fourteen years they are decomposable  
_ _And unlike my home they are not foreclosable  
_ _Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!_

 _Red solo cup (huh), I fill you up  
_ _Let's have a party, let's have a party  
_ _I love you red solo cup, I lift you up (aha),  
_ _Proceed to party, proceed to party_

 _Now I really love how you're easy to stack  
_ _But I really hate how you're easy to crack  
_ _Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack  
_ _Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky_

 _But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten  
_ _Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written (written')  
_ _On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' (hittin')  
_ _On them, to help me get lucky (lucky)_

 _Red solo cup, I fill you up  
_ _Let's have a party, let's have a party  
_ _I love you red solo cup (what!), I lift you up,  
_ _Proceed to party (proceed to party)  
_ _Proceed to party (proceed to party)_

 _Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow  
_ _But only you red will do for this fellow  
_ _Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
_ _And you are the Fruit to my Loom_

 _Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic  
_ _More than amazing, you're more than fantastic  
_ _And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic  
_ _When I look at you and say:_

 _"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no)  
_ _You're my (friend?), you're my friend, yea (lifelong)  
_ _Thank you for being my friend"_

 _Red solo cup, I fill you up  
_ _Let's have a party, let's have a party  
_ _I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
_ _Proceed to party, proceed to party_

 _Red solo cup, I fill you up  
_ _Let's have a party, let's have a party  
_ _Red solo cup, I lift you up  
_ _Let's have a party, proceed to party_

 _Solo cup [x7]_

After the song, we all applauded and Santana had just walked into the Choir Room. "I just heard the news that Trouty Mouth is back in town. I've been keeping a notebook, just in case this day ever came." Santana started as she brings out a little notebook. "Welcome back, Lisa Rinna. I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby-polisher, where young mothers place their infants' heads into your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you're back. I haven't seen a smile that big since a Claymation Abominable Snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love, Santana." Santana read. "I missed you too, Santana." Sam replied as he hugged her, but Santana didn't hug back.

It's the night of Sectionals and we are warming up for our performance. "Let's take a few moments to gather our thoughts. Troubletones are on in five." Mr. Schue advised. Then, the Troubletones and Shelby came in. "Hello, Will." Shelby said. "Looking good, ladies." Mr. Schue complemented. "Just here to say let the best Glee club win." Shelby said. "Yes, and just in case that Glee club is us, I have convinced Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan." Santana said. "Yes, in the event of the New Directions loss, Troubletones has voted to allow any of you to join us at Regionals." Shelby said. "You're welcome." Sugar Motta added. Earlier this year, Sugar tried out for the New Directions and her voice was really off-pitch.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Schue asked. "That's incredibly rude, Santana." Finn said. "We're being nice. It would be rude if I followed you around and every time you took a step, I played a note on a tuba." Santana retorted. "Thank you for the offer, Miss Corcoran, but right now, we're going to concentrate on winning this thing." Mr. Schue said. "And we will be winning, Shelby. We've got it in the bag. Puck, here, is going to come through for us." Quinn said. I just give a suspicious look between Shelby, Puck and Quinn. "He's such a shining star in any conceivable way. Don't you think?" Quinn asked. Okay, I need to remind myself to ask Quinn what the hell is going on between her, Puck and Shelby because the tension here is too obvious. "Good luck, everybody. See you on the ice." Shelby said.

The announcer just announced the judges for Sectionals and we were sitting in the crowd. The Unitards just performed Buenos Aires and after their performance, we applauded. The Troubletones were up next and they performed a mash-up of I Will Survive and Survivor and I was impressed at their performance and little insecure about ours. I just need to remind myself that we've got this.

We were now up. "Also from McKinley High, the New Directions!" the announcer announced.

 **(Song: ABC)**

 _[Jade:] A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
_ _[New Directions:] A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

 _[Jade:]  
_ _You went to school to learn, girl  
_ _Things you never, never knew before_

 _[Kurt:]_

 _I got I before E except after C_

 _[Tina:]  
_ _And why two plus two makes four  
_ _Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you ([ND:] Teach you, teach you)  
_ _All about love, dear, ([ND:] All about love)_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Sit yourself down, take a seat  
_ _All you gotta do is repeat after me_

 _[Tina with New Directions]  
_ _A B C, easy as one, two, three  
_ _Are simple as do re mi  
_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
_ _A B C, easy as one, two, three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
_ _Are simple as do re mi  
_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl_

 _[Tina:]  
_ _([New Directions:] Come on, let me love you just a little bit)  
_ _Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
_ _([New Directions:] Teach, teach, sing it out) Come on, come one, come on  
_ _Let me show you what it's all about_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _Reading and writing arithmetic  
_ _Are the branches of the learning tree_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl_

 _[Kurt:]  
_ _Your education ain't complete_

 _[Tina:]  
_ _T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, ([ND:] show you, show you)  
_ _How to get an A, ([New Directions:] Nah nah nah nah naah)_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Spell me, you, add the two  
_ _Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do_

 _[Tina with New Directions:]  
_ _A B C is easy as one, two, three  
_ _Are simple as do re mi  
_ _A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl  
_ _A B C is easy as like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
_ _Sing a simple melody  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _Sing a simple melody ([New Directions:] That's how easy love can be)  
_ _One, two, three, you and me_

 _[Kurt:]  
_ _Sit down girl I think I love you_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _No, get up girl show me what you can do!_

 _[Jade with New Directions:]  
_ _Shake it, shake it, baby, ([Mike:] come on now)  
_ _Shake it, shake it, baby, ([Kurt:] ooh-ooh)  
_ _Shake it, shake it, baby,  
_ _One, two, three baby oo  
_ _A B C baby  
_ _do re mi baby  
_ _That's how easy love can be  
_ _A B C is easy as like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
_ _Sing a simple melody  
_ _That's how easy love can be_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out,  
_ _Come on, come on, come on, let me show you what it's all about  
_ _A B C it's easy it's like counting up to three ([Quinn:] Ohhhh)  
_ _Sing a simple melody  
_ _That's how easy love can be_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
_ _Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out_

 _[Tina with New Directions:]  
_ _A B C is easy it's like counting up to three  
_ _Sing a simple melody  
_ _That's how easy love can be_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Now I'm gonna teach you how to  
_ _Sing it out, sing it out, easy as one, two, three_

After our performance, the crowd was cheering and we were in our pose for our next performance.

 **(Song: Control)**

 _This is a story about control  
_ _My control  
_ _Control of what I say  
_ _Control of what I do  
_ _And this time I'm gonna do it my way  
_ _I hope you enjoy this as much as I do  
_ _Are we ready?  
_ _I am_

 _'Cause it's all about control  
_ _And I've got lots of it  
_ _When I was 17 I did what people told me, uhh  
_ _I did what my father said, and let my mother mold me_

 _But that was long ago again  
_ _Control  
_ _Now I've got a lot  
_ _Control  
_ _To get what I want  
_ _Control  
_ _Never gonna stop  
_ _Control  
_ _To get what I want  
_ _Control  
_ _I got to have a lot  
_ _Control_

 _Now I'm all grown up  
_ _First time I fell in love, I didn't know what hit me  
_ _So young and so naive, I thought it would be easy  
_ _But now I know I got to take_

 _Control  
_ _Now I've got a lot  
_ _Control  
_ _To get what I want  
_ _Control  
_ _Never gonna stop  
_ _Control  
_ _Now I'm all grown up_

 _Jam, woooh woooh  
_ _Rebel, that's right  
_ _I'm on my own  
_ _I'll call my own shots_

 _Thank you  
_ _Got my own mind  
_ _I wanna make my own decisions  
_ _When it has to do with my life, my life  
_ _I wanna be the one in control  
_ _So let me take you by the hand, and lead you on this dance  
_ _It's what I got, because I took a chance_

 _I don't wanna rule the world, just wanna run my life, Ooh  
_ _So make your life a little easier  
_ _When you get the chance just take_

 _Control, ooh ooh  
_ _Now I've got a lot, ooh  
_ _Control  
_ _To get what I want  
_ _Control  
_ _I'm never gonna stop  
_ _Control  
_ _Now I'm all grown up, ow!  
_ _Free at last  
_ _I'm here on my own_

 _Ooh ooh ooh yeah, eee  
_ _Now control this, uhh  
_ _Cause I've got my own mind  
_ _Gonna make my own decisions  
_ _When it has to do with my life  
_ _I wanna be the one in control  
_ _I'm in control_

 _Uhh  
_ _I'm in control  
_ _Ahh  
_ _I'm in control  
_ _Uhh  
_ _I'm in control  
_ _Ahh_

After that performance, we got an even bigger reaction and we are now in the pose for our last performance.

 **(Song: Man In The Mirror)**

 _[Finn:]  
_ _I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life_

 _[Finn and Sam:]  
_ _It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference_

 _[Finn:]  
_ _Gonna make it right..._

 _[Puck:]  
_ _As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat  
_ _This wind is blowin' my mind_

 _[Blaine and Artie:]  
_ _I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat  
_ _Who am I, to be blind?  
_ _Pretending not to see their needs_

 _[Sam:]  
_ _A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top  
_ _And a one man's soul_

 _[Artie:]  
_ _They follow each other on the wind ya' know_

 _[Artie and Blaine:]  
_ _'Cause they got no where to go_

 _[Artie:]  
_ _That's why I want you to know_

 _[Finn with New Directions:]  
_ _I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
_ _I'm asking him to change his ways  
_ _And no message could have been any clearer  
_ _If you wanna make the world a better place  
_ _Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

 _[New Directions harmonizing:]  
_ _Nanana nanana nana  
_ _([Artie:] O oh...)_

 _[Blaine:]  
_ _I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love  
_ _It's time that I realize_

 _[Blaine and Artie:]  
_ _There are some with no home,_

 _[Blaine:]  
_ _Not a nickel to loan  
_ _Could it be, really mean,_

 _[Blaine and Artie:]  
_ _Pretending that they're not alone?_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _A willow deeply scarred ([ND:] scarred), somebody's broken heart ([ND:] heart)  
_ _And a washed out dream_

 _[New Directions:]  
_ _(Washed out dream)  
_

 _[Puck:]  
_ _They follow the pattern of the wind ya see_

 _[Puck and Finn:]  
_ _'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me_

 _[Finn with New Directions:]  
_ _I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
_ _I'm asking him to change his ways  
_ _And no message could have been any clearer  
_ _If you wanna make the world a better place  
_

 _Take a look at yourself, and then make that change  
_ _I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
_ _I'm asking him to change his ways  
_ _And no message could have been any clearer  
_

 _I_ _f you wanna make the world a better place  
_ _Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

 _[Finn with Artie and New Directions:]  
_ _I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)  
_ _I'm asking him to change his ways ([Artie:] change his ways)  
_ _And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)  
_ _If you wanna make the world a better place  
_ _Take a look at yourself, and then make a change ([Artie:] Come on!)_

 _[New Directions:]  
_ _You got to get it right, when you got the time  
_ _'Cause when you close your ([Artie:] You can't), then you close your  
_ _([Artie:] Your) mind!_

 _[Finn and New Directions:]  
_ _I'm starting with the man in the mirror ([New Directions:] Oh yeah)  
_ _I'm asking him to change his ways  
_ _And no message could have been any clearer ([New Directions:] Ooh ooh)  
_ _If you wanna make the world a better place  
_ _Take a look at yourself, and then make that change_

 _[Artie:]  
_ _Stand up!  
_ _Stand up! ([New Directions:] Make a change!)  
_ _Stand up!  
_ _Stand up!_

 _[Finn:]  
_ _Left, yourself now!  
_

 _[New Directions (Tina, Jade & Quinn harmonizing):]  
_ _Man in the mirror!  
_ _([Artie:] Ooh!)  
_ _([Artie:] Ooh!) Ah aaah  
_ _([Artie:] Ooh!) ah aaah  
_ _Make that change! ([Artie:] Stand up! Stand up!)_

 _[Sam:]  
_ _You know!  
_ _You Know!  
_ _You Know! ([New Directions:] Man in the mirror!)  
_ _You Know!_

 _[New Directions:]  
_ _Change!_

 _[Mike:]  
_ _Make that change._

After that performance, we got an even bigger reaction. I could also see Sebastian applauding and he was directly looking towards me. I blushed a faint pink as I got reminded on what he said that day outside of the Lima Bean. We all got back to the Choir Room, hyped as fuck and celebrating our performance before we had to go back onto the stage for who won. I was standing in between Tina and Quinn. "As an award-winning clown, I'd like to say that it's nice, for once, to be working with kids that are just sick with talent." Tickles the Clown started. "In Third Place - The Unitards!" he announced.

The female lead of the Unitards got the trophy and the Unitards were off. Tina and I held hands as it was time to announce who was in Second Place. "In Second Place - we have the Troubletones. In First Place is the New Directions!" Tickles announced and we all celebrated as Mr. Schue accepts the First Place Trophy.

 **(Song: We Are Young)**

 _[Rachel:]  
_ _Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
_ _My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

 _[Jade]  
_ _My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar  
_ _My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and_

 _[Finn:]  
_ _I know I gave it to you months ago  
_ _I know you're trying to forget  
_ _But between the drinks and subtle things  
_ _The holes in my apologies, you know  
_ _I'm trying hard to take it back_

 _[Sam:]  
_ _So if by the time the bar closes_

 _[Sam and Quinn:]  
_ _And you feel like falling down  
_ _I'll carry you home_

 _[Finn, Rachel and New Directions:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Santana:]  
_ _Now I know that I'm not all that you got  
_ _I guess that I  
_ _I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

 _[Rachel:]  
_ _But our friends are back  
_ _So let's raise a cup  
_ _'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

 _[Finn w/ New Directions:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Mercedes:]  
_ _Whoa_

 _[New Directions w/ The Trouble Tones:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Jade w/ New Directions]  
_ _Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
_ _Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
_ _Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
_ _Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

 _[New Directions Boys:]  
_ _The world is on my side  
_ _I have no reason to run  
_ _So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

 _[Santana:]  
_ _The angels never arrived  
_ _But I can hear the choir  
_ _So will someone come and carry me home_

 _[Rachel:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Mercedes:]  
_ _We are young, yeah_

 _[New Directions:]  
_ _Tonight  
_ _We are young  
_ _So let's set the world on fire  
_ _We can burn brighter than the sun_

 _[Rachel and Finn:]  
_ _So if by the time the bar closes  
_ _And you feel like falling down  
_ _I'll carry you home tonight_

After we performed, we had celebrated the return of Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar.


	4. Michael

**REVIEW TIMEE!1**

 **Alex B. Goode: Thanks :)**

 **X Blue Eyed Demon X: Thanks :)**

* * *

"Okay, favorite Michael Jackson memory. Go." Blaine said as him, Kurt, Artie, Santana, Rachel and I were all at the Lima Bean. I was sitting next to Blaine while Kurt sat on the other side of Blaine. This week is Michael Jackson week and we did a number to 'Wanna Be Startin' Something".

"When I was one, my mom showed me the VHS tape of his Motown special and when he did the moonwalk across the stage for the first time in history, I uttered my first words: hot damn." Artie started. "I learned how to perfect his moonwalk at the age of three." I said. "I remember that." Kurt said as we high fived. "And, I owe the King of Pop a deep debt of gratitude. He was the first one to pull off the sequined military jacket, long before one Kurt Hummel made it iconic." Kurt said.

"I have to be honest. I never really got him." Rachel said. "And we are no longer on speaking terms." Artie said. "No, I think he's an amazing performer, but I never really just got what he was about." Rachel explained, but it's not making anything better. "Rachel, he was best friends with Liza Minelli and Liz Taylor." Kurt said. "No, all I'm saying is that I-I just...I haven't connected with him the way I have with the likes of Barbra or either of the Stephens." Rachel said. Artie has a confused expression. "Sondheim, Schwartz." Rachel told Artie. "I'd throw this mocha in your face, but it's not nearly scalding enough." Santana said. "Okay, but just, since you guys are so jazzed about him, I think it's a good idea for Regionals." Rachel said. "Well, that might not be the best idea." I heard an irritating voice. We all looked up and it's Sebastian.

I swear, it's like he lives in this cafe.

"Hey, Blaine. Hey, Jade. Hello, everyone else." Sebastian said. "Does he live here or something? Seriously, you're always here." Kurt said, like he read my mind. "Why don't you think that's a good idea?" Artie asked. "Because we're doing MJ for Regionals. You see, Warblers drew first position, so as soon as I heard what your plan was, I changed our list accordingly." Sebastian said.

"Okay, how the fuck did you find out about this?" I asked, enraged. "Uh, Blaine told me this morning." Sebastian started. I just gave a look to Blaine. "I just called for a tip on how to get red wine out of my blazer piping, and he would not stop going on about it." he explained. "I may have mentioned it." Blaine said, ashamedly. "How often do you talk?" Kurt asked. "Oh, my God, hey Kurt. I didn't recognize you. You are wearing boys clothes for once" Sebastian said.

"All right, twink, I think it's time that I show you a little Lima Heights hospitality." Santana said, standing up. "Unless you want to join your relatives at prison, that's probably not the best idea. You see, my dad is, what you call, a state's attorney. But if you had a pinata you want to deliver, I bet he could make sure that got to him." Sebastian negotiated. "All right, so here's what you guys should know. I'm captain of the Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice." Sebastian said with a dumb smirk still present on his face.

We told everyone what happened and let's just say that they are not happy about it. "There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to." Tina said. "I know it sucks, but it's not the end of the world. Heck, you had your setlist stolen on the day of the competition at Sectionals and you pulled that one off, right?" Blaine reassured. "That was Sectionals, Blaine. This is Regionals. It's not really the same." I said. "Well, they can have our Journey and our Dreamgirls, but pilfering my Michael, mm-mmm, that's another level, not okay." Artie says, sassily.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with Blaine in the room. Clearly, once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Puck says to Blaine and glaring at him. I was sitting in between Puck and Brittany. "Uh, wh-what?" Blaine asked. "Dude, you told them what we were going to do. You're like modern day Eggs Benedict. He's on notice, as far as I'm concerned." Puck replies back to Blaine. "We should all be on notice. Next to Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers are the best Glee club in state, and for a lot of us, this is our last shot at a championship." Finn said, speaking the last part for himself, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Puck and Quinn. "Finn's right. We should stop complaining about the Warblers and figure out how to beat their sorry asses." I said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Jade. I'm less worried about our setlist right now and more interested in getting us in the right mindset to crush those guys. Which is why our lesson for the week…" Mr. Schue started as he wrote down WWMJD on the whiteboard. "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" Mr. Schue asked us. "He'd fight back, obviously." I said. "He'd say Regionals is ours, MJ is ours, and if they want it, they can pry it from our sequin-gloved hand." Finn said. "Mm-hmm, straight up. In 1983, MTV said they wouldn't air his "Billie Jean" video. What'd he do? He fought back. They aired it, and the Thriller album sold an additional 10 million copies." Artie stated. "That's right." Mr. Schue agreed. "I know what Michael would do. I think he would take it to the streets." Blaine said.

We were meeting the Warblers in the parking lot of the mall. Blaine, Santana and I put up our hoods once we saw the Warblers and we went out to face them. "Well...we're here." Sebastian said. "We got something to settle. Both of us want to use MJ, but only one can." Blaine started. "We're having a Jackson-off, Nick at Nite. Winner gets the King of Pop for Regionals." Santana said. "What, us against...the three of you? Are you really that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?" Sebastian asked. "Actually, I was expecting you were going to say that. You think you're bad, we'll show you bad." I said, snapping my fingers then the rest of the New Directions came out and Santana, Blaine and I removed our hoods. "Your move first, bitchlet." I said with a smirk.

 **(Song: Bad)**

 _[Artie:]_

 _Your butt is mine  
_ _Gonna tell you right  
_ _Just show your face  
_ _In broad daylight  
_ _I'm telling you  
_ _On how I feel  
_ _Gonna hurt your mind  
_ _Don't shoot to kill  
_ _Come on, Come on,  
_ _Lay it on me  
_ _All right_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _I'm giving you  
_ _On the count of three  
_ _To show your stuff  
_ _Or let it be  
_ _I'm telling you  
_ _Just watch your mouth  
_ _I know your game  
_ _What you're about_

 _[Blaine:]_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit  
_ _And to me that's really true  
_ _But my friend you have seen nothin'  
_ _Just wait 'till I get through_

 _[Jade and The New Directions:]_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _Just to tell you once again,  
_ _Who's bad?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _The word is out  
_ _You're doin' wrong  
_ _Gonna lock you up  
_ _Before too long_

 _[Artie:]_

 _Your lyin' eyes  
_ _Gonna tell you right  
_ _So listen up  
_ _Don't make a fight,  
_ _Your talk is cheap  
_ _You're not a man  
_ _You're throwin' stones  
_ _To hide your hands_

 _[Blaine:]_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit  
_ _And to me that's really true  
_ _But my friend you have seen nothin'  
_ _Just wait 'till I get through_

 _[Santana and The New Directions]_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _Just to tell you once again,  
_ _Who's bad?_

 _Woo! Woo! Woo!_

 _[Blaine:]_

 _We can change the world tomorrow  
_ _This could be a better place  
_ _If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
_ _Then won't you slap my face_

 _[Jade and The New Directions:]_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on  
_ _(Bad, bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know, you know, you know - come on  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
_ _Just to tell you  
_ _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _[Santana and The New Directions:]_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know  
_ _(Bad bad - really, really bad)  
_ _And the whole world has to answer right now  
_ _(And the whole world has to answer right now)  
_ _Just to tell you once again...  
_ _(Just to tell you once again...)  
_ _Who's bad?_

During our Jackson-off, I notice Sebastian getting a slushy out of a bag and he was about to slushie Kurt, but Blaine got in the way. Blaine went down to the ground, screaming in pain. Kurt immediately went to his boyfriend's side. I was about to pummel Sebastian's face in, but Finn and Puck held me back and the Warblers left.

Ever since the Jackson-off, Kurt has been really worried about Blaine. I just found out that his cornea is deeply scratched and that he has to get surgery on his eye. Kurt and I walked into Glee club and everyone came up to us. "How is he? Is he okay?" Rachel asked. I could sense that Kurt doesn't want to talk, so I spoke up for him. "It's his right eye. His cornea is deeply scratched and he has to get surgery on it." I said.

"In all my years as a teacher and a student, I've never known a slushy to do that kind of damage." Mr. Schue said. "That's because it wasn't a normal slushy, Mr. Schue. There was stuff in it...rocks or something." Finn said. "It's like he wanted to do that kind of damage." I added. "Well, unless you have proof that he tampered the slushie, the police aren't interested in getting involved." Mr. Schue said. "Sebastian is evil. He needs to get expelled." Kurt said as he sat down. I sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"Look, Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster. They're opening up an investigation. So, guys, I'm telling you, please let the system handle this one." Mr. Schue said. "No. Dalton's old-school, Mr. Schue. They're not gonna turn their backs on one of their own. We need payback." Artie said. "An eye for an eye." Mike spoke up in agreement. "No. I have a zero-tolerance policy of violence, of any kind. That's not how we do things." Mr. Schue said. "No, we sing, and that's all we ever do." Artie said. "Do you wanna get disqualified from Regionals?" Mr. Schue asked him. "I don't give a damn about Regionals! What do you expect from us? We're people. I know the rest of the world may not see us like that, but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us into dumpsters and tell us we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams, it freaking hurts. And we're supposed to turn the other cheek and be the bigger man by telling us that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them, but it gets pretty damn hard to feel that way when they always get to win." Artie snapped.

"I get how upsetting this is for you…" Mr. Schue started. "No, you don't, and don't give me any of that "it gets better" crap because I'm not interested in it getting any better. I want it to be better, like right now. I want to hurt them the way they hurt us. No, worse. I want them to feel my pain because frankly that's all I have left to give." Artie snapped as he rolled in front of Mr. Schue. "Artie, take a break. We'll be here when you get back." Mr. Schue said as Artie is now lost in thought. "Artie? Artie." Mr. Schue said, trying to get Artie to snap out of his thought. "I think I better roll away." Artie said as he rolls out of the choir room.

The next day, Quinn got up and did her performance of "Never Can Say Goodbye".

 **(Song: Never Can Say Goodbye)**

 _[Girls:]_

 _Ooh-ooh, ooh_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _No, no, no, no, now  
_ _Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)_

 _Even though the pain and heartache  
_ _Seems to follow me wherever I go,  
_ _Though I try and try to hide my feelings,  
_ _They always seems to show  
_ _Then you try to say you're leaving me  
_ _And I always have to say no,  
_ _Tell me why  
_ _([Girls:] Tell me why)  
_ _Is it so  
_ _([Girls:] Is it so)_

 _That I, Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _No no no, now  
_ _Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)_

 _Everytime I think I've had enough,  
_ _I start heading for the door.  
_ _There's a very strange vibration,  
_ _piercing me right through the core.  
_ _It says turn around you fool,  
_ _You know you love her more and more.  
_

 _Tell me why  
_ _([Girls:] Tell me why)  
_ _Is it so  
_ _([Girls:] Is it so)  
_ _Don't wanna let you go!_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _([Girls:] Never can say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ooh baby  
_ _([Girls:] Don't wanna let you go boy)  
_ _I never can say goodbye_

 _[Quinn with Girls:]_

 _No no no, no no no  
_ _([Girls:] No no no)  
_ _Ooh_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _Oh, I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _([Girls:] I never can say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ohh Baby, ([Girls:] Don't wanna let you go)  
_ _Oh, I never can say goodbye  
_ _No no no, no no no, ooh_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _No, no, no, no, now  
_ _Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _I keep thinking that our problems  
_ _Soon are all gonna work out.  
_ _But there's that same unhappy feeling,  
_ _There's that anguish, there's that doubt.  
_

 _It's the same old dizzy hangup,  
_ _Can't do with you or without.  
_ _Tell me why  
_ _([Girls:] Tell me why)  
_ _Is it so  
_ _([Girls:] Is it so)  
_ _Don't wanna let you go_

 _I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _([Girls:] I never can say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ooh baby  
_ _([Girls:] Hey baby)  
_ _I never can say goodbye  
_

 _[Quinn with Girls:]  
_

 _No no no, no no no  
_ _([Girls:] No no no)  
_ _Ooh  
_ _Oh, I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _([Girls:] I never can say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ooh baby  
_ _([Girls:] Hey baby)  
_ _I never can say goodbye_

 _[Quinn with Girls:]_

 _No no no, no no no  
_ _([Girls:] No no no)  
_ _Ohhh Yeah  
_ _I never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ohh baby  
_ _I never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _No no no, no no no, ooh_

 _Oh Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _Ohh baby  
_ _I Never can say goodbye  
_ _([Girls:] Say goodbye boy)  
_ _No, no, no, no_

 _[Quinn:]_

 _I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _I got to have you  
_ _I never can say goodbye to you  
_ _([Quinn with Girls:] Never, never, never, never, never, never, never)  
_ _I never can say goodbye boy  
_ _I got to have you  
_ _I never can say goodbye to you_

 _Ahhhh_

 _[Quinn with Girls:]_

 _Yeah yeah yeah  
_ _Yeah yeah yeah_

After Quinn's performance, we all applauded. "Wow, Quinn, that was incredible." Finn commented. "Even more incredible is her big news. Tell them." Mr. Schue said. "I got into Yale." Quinn said. We all applauded at that. After everything she had been through, she truly did deserve this. "It's just...it's amazing. After everything you have been through, you really deserve this, Quinn." Mr. Schue said. "We are so proud of you, Quinn." Mercedes said. "I want to thank you guys because without each and every one of you, this would have never happened. You supported me and loved me through all the drama, and that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes I made, but the truth is, is that without all those, I never would have dreamed this would be my future. I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future." Quinn said. We all applauded and congratulated and we all got up to hug her.

Well, all of us excluding Rachel because she seemed like she was lost in thought.

After the Glee club meeting, I was in an empty classroom with Kurt. He was still sad about the whole Blaine thing. "Don't worry. Sebastian's not gonna get away with this." I comforted him. "You don't know how much I want him expelled." Kurt said, softly. "Hey, what are you doing?" Santana asked as she walked into the classroom. "Trying to keep the flames from shooting out my face." Kurt said. "Well, that outfit isn't helping." she said as she pulled up a chair besides us. "I agree with Artie. I'm tired of being stepped on all the time. I take crap from a lot of people, but I refuse to take it from Sebastian the Criminal Chipmunk." he started. "So, we've been sitting here for the last hour, making a list of ways to get back at them." I finished. "Well, today's your lucky day because Auntie Snixx just arrived on the Bitchtown Express. Now my suggestion is that we drag him, bounded and gagged, to a tattoo parlor for a tramp stamp that reads "Tips Appreciated" or "Congratulations, You're My 1,000th customer." Santana said and I smirked at that idea.

This is why I really admire Santana. She's that bitch that doesn't take crap from anyone and I have to give props to that.

"After what he did to Blaine, I really wanted to hurt him. But I can't. I've fought against violence at this school for too long. I...I have to take the high road." Kurt said. "You know what, Prancy Smurf, I respect that. You're probably right. I want to go to a college that isn't a FEMA trailer in a prison yard, so let's take the high road. We're not going to beat Sebastian by playing dirty but we are going to beat him." Santana said.

After school, I was going towards the parking lot to my car and I heard Santana call out my name. "I have a little plan." she says with a devious smirk and I gave an identical one right back. "Lay it on me." I said.

So, our little plan is going to Dalton Academy to confront the Warblers and hopefully get a confession out of Sebastian into what he tampered the slushy with. So, Santana and I were in my car and I had straightened my hair and I had on a black blazer, a black bodycon dress, a black fedora and black Mary Jane heels. Santana also got Artie to buy us a tape recorder and I had taped it to my underboob.

I got out of my car and I went into Dalton's choir room, where I saw Sebastian and the Warblers come in. "Hey, Andrew McCarthy. Don't know if you had heard, but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine that was besties with most of you not four months ago." I said. "Wait, are you serious? Is he going to be okay?" Trent asked. I had visited Kurt in Dalton Academy one time and I had met the Warblers. "Well, sure, if he doesn't mind seeing in three dimensions." I snapped.

Trent is a sweetheart, he really is, but the Warblers brought this to themselves.

"Trent, I got this." Sebastian said to Trent as he turns back to me. "Bummer about Blaine. He was pretty, but he shouldn't have got in the way. That slushy was meant for your brother." Sebastian said.

I chuckled, sinisterly. "Look, you may look like a villain from a cheesy '80s high school movie. But I'm forewarning you that I am prepared to go Danny LaRusso on your ass. Admit that you tampered with the slushy. What was in there, glass? Asphalt?" I asked. "Red Dye Number 6." Sebastian said, but I can easily see through his lies. "You're a liar." I growled. He turns to the rest of the Warblers. "She questioned my honor." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition." he said. I scoffed. "You want to have a duel?" I asked. I turned to the Cello guys. "Cello guys, can you hang back there for a second? I'm gonna need you for a second." I said. "Everyone else clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." he said as the rest of them exited the choir room. "Let's just keep this on point." I growled.

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Uh, as he came into the window  
_ _It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
_ _He came into her apartment  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
_

 _She ran underneath the table  
_ _He could see she was unable  
_ _So she ran into the bedroom  
_ _She was struck down  
_ _It was her doom  
_ _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK, Annie?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade and Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK, Annie?  
_ _Annie are you OK?  
_ _Will you tell us that you're OK ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
_ _There's a sign in the window  
_ _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

 _He came into your apartment  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Sebastian:] uh!)  
_ _Then you ran into the bedroom  
_ _You were struck down  
_ _It was your doom_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade and Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _You've been hit by_

 _[Jade:]_

 _You've been hit by_

 _[Jade and Sebastian:]_

 _A Smooth Criminal_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So they came into the outway  
_ _It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
_ _Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
_ _Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _So, Annie are you OK?_

 _[Sebastian and Jade:]_

 _Annie are you OK?  
_ _Will you tell us that you're OK  
_ _There's a sign in the window  
_ _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_

 _He came into your apartment  
_ _He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
_ _Then you ran into the bedroom  
_ _You were struck down  
_ _It was your doom_

 _Annie are you OK?  
_ _Are you OK Annie?_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _You've been hit by_

 _[Jade:]_

 _You've been struck by_

 _[Jade and Sebastian:]_

 _A Smooth Criminal_

 _[Jade (Sebastian):]_

 _I don't know!  
_ _(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
_ _I don't know!  
_ _(There's a sign in the window)  
_ _I don't know!  
_ _(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
_ _I don't know!  
_ _(He came into your apartment)  
_ _I don't know!  
_ _(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
_ _I don't know why baby!  
_ _(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
_ _I don't know!  
_ _(You were struck down)  
_

 _(It was your doom - Annie!)  
_ _(Annie are you OK?)  
_ _Dang, gone it - Baby!  
_ _(Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
_ _Dang, gone it - Baby!  
_ _(There's a sign in the window)  
_ _Dang, gone it - baby!  
_ _(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
_ _Hoo! Hoo!  
_ _(He came into your apartment)  
_ _Dang, gone it!  
_ _(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
_ _Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
_ _(Then you ran into the bedroom)  
_ _Dang gone it!  
_ _(You were struck down)  
_ _(It was your doom - Annie!)_

 _[Sebastian:]_

 _You've been hit by_

 _[Jade and Sebastian:]_

 _You've been struck by_

 _A Smooth Criminal_

During our duel, I got a bit uncomfortable with him being all touchy feely with me. "Admit it. I was better." I said. "You weren't even close." Sebastian said. "I was better. Now tell me the truth. What did you put in that slushy?" I asked. "Rock salt...but it's okay." Sebastian said.

That fucking bastard! How heartless is he?

"Why the hell is it okay? I just told you that Blaine has to get surgery." I said. "That's okay, because I didn't put anything in this one." Sebastian said as I felt to coldness of the slushy hitting my face.

As Nick and Trent left the choir room, Sebastian was about to follow them but then he placed a kiss on my lips. Because I was in a state of shock, confusion, and anger, I didn't kiss back but instead, I pushed him away. "Stay the hell away from me." I said and a smirk is still present on his face. "You know I can't do that." Sebastian said as he left. As he left, I got the tape recorder out from my underboob and I went over to my car, where Santana was sitting at the passenger seat. "It was rock salt." I said as I put the tape recorder back in my pocket.

The next day, I sent out a group text to meet me in the Choir room. "Everyone in here, before Mr. Schue gets here." I said as everyone is filing into the choir room. "Brittany, lock the door." I told Brittany. "I don't know how to do that." she replied and Santana locked it for her and I locked the other door. "Uh, what's going on?" I asked.

"We've got the Warblers right where we want them. And because Sebastian, the Criminal Chipmunk, is the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find a spy store that sells top-secret surveillance equipment." I started. "Not top-secret. I just got a tape recorder from Office Max." Artie added in. I just ignored that comment as I pulled out the tape recording."Anyways, I taped it to my underboob when we went to Dalton, and I got Sebastian on tape, admitting that there was rock salt in the slushy that blinded Blaine. Now, we got to give this to the police and that bitchlet is heading to jail." I said as I played the recording of Sebastian admitting that there was rock salt in the slushy.

"No, no, we're not going to do that." Kurt said. "Why? Kurt, this isn't violent, it's clever. She taped it to her fucking underboob." Santana said. "So he gets kicked out of school. The Warblers still do Michael and they still beat us. Look, I wanna see Sebastian's head turning on a spit, but I've realized that you can't go looking for payback every time the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he would have never had any time to do all that amazing music. So, we're not going to punish the Warblers. We're going to teach them a lesson, and I think I know how." Kurt said and I sighed out in defeat. "I reserved the auditorium, so if you all just follow me." Kurt said as we all followed him. "Oh, wait. If Kurt taped that to his junk, Jade wouldn't have heard the end of it. We would've had a whole week of songs about it." Santana said as we all left to the auditorium.

We had called the Warblers over to the auditorium and on schedule, they have arrived. "Well, well, nice of you to show." I said. "Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools." Sebastian said. "It won't take long, and all you have to do is sit and listen." Quinn said and they all sat down in the seats that are near the front of the auditorium.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals." Artie started. "I didn't think you'd surrender that easily." Sebastian added. "We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're show choirs. We're supposed to be supportive of each other." Kurt said. "This is what we call taking the high road, which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana." Puck said. "Just because you're doing Michael doesn't mean you understand Michael." Artie said. "And you do?" Sebastian asked. "Yes. And we're about to show you." Mercedes said. And the music for "Black or White" came on.

 _[Artie:]_

 _Ouh!  
_ _Ouh!  
_ _I took my baby  
_ _On a saturday bang  
_ _Boy is that girl with you  
_ _Yes we're one and the same_

 _[Rachel:]_

 _Now I believe in miracles  
_ _And a miracle  
_ _Has happened tonight  
_ _Hee!  
_ _Ah!_

 _[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]_

 _But, if  
_ _You're thinkin'  
_ _About my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're  
_ _Black or white_

 _[Kurt:]_

 _Whoo!  
_ _They print my message  
_ _In the saturday sun  
_ _I had to tell them  
_ _I ain't second to none_

 _[Mercedes:]_

 _And I told about equality  
_ _And it's true  
_ _Either_

 _[Mercedes and Jade:]_

 _You're wrong  
_ _Or you're right_

 _[Santana:]_

 _Whoo!  
_ _Ahh!_

 _[Jade and Santana with New Directions:]_

 _But, if  
_ _You're thinkin'  
_ _About my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're  
_ _Black or white_

 _[Rachel:]_

 _Hee!_

 _[Kurt:]_

 _Don't babe!_

 _[Rachel:]_

 _Hehe!_

 _[Santana and Rachel:]_

 _I am tired of this devil  
_ _I am tired of this stuff  
_ _I am tired of this business  
_ _Sew when the  
_ _Going gets rough  
_

 _I ain't scared of  
_ _Your brother  
_ _I ain't scared of no sheets  
_ _I ain't scared of nobody  
_ _Girl when the  
_ _Goin' gets mean_

 _[Artie:]_

 _Protection  
_ _For gangs, clubs,  
_ _And nations  
_ _Causing grief in  
_ _Human relations  
_

 _It's a turf war  
_ _On a global scale  
_ _I'd rather hear both sides  
_ _Of the tale_

 _See, it's not about races  
_ _Just places  
_ _Faces  
_ _Where your blood  
_ _Comes from  
_ _Is where your space is  
_ _I've seen the bright  
_ _Get duller  
_

 _I'm not going to spend  
_ _My life being a color_

 _[Kurt:]_

 _Don't tell me you agree with me  
_ _When I saw you  
_ _Kicking dirt in my eye_

 _[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]_

 _But, if  
_ _You're thinkin'  
_ _About my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're  
_ _Black or white_

 _I said if  
_ _You're thinkin' of  
_ _Being my baby  
_ _It don't matter if you're  
_ _Black or white_

 _I said if  
_ _You're thinkin' of  
_ _Being my brother  
_ _It don't matter if you're  
_ _Black or white_

 _[Santana:]_

 _Yeah yeah yeah!_

 _[Rachel:]_

 _Whoo!  
_ _Black or white!_

 _[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]_

 _It's black, it's white  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white, whoo  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white  
_ _([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _([Rachel:] Black or white!)  
_ _It's black , it's white, whoo  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white, whoo  
_ _([Jade:] C'mon!)  
_ _It's black, it's white, whoo  
_ _([Santana:] Aah)  
_ _([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _It's black, it's white, whoo  
_ _It's tough for you to get by  
_ _([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
_ _([Artie:] Oouh!)_

During our performance, we got all of the Warblers, minus Sebastian, up and perform with us. It was Trent that got up first, then eventually Nick, then Jeff, then all of the Warblers. All of applauded at the end and there was Sebastian, clapping slowly. "Very moving." Sebastian said, sarcastically. "Come on, Sebastian. Give it up." Nick said. "That is the kind of attitude that lost us Regionals last year." Sebastian said.

"I could call the cops or your headmaster and get you kicked out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushy." I said. "All of this would just awfully terrifying if you had any proof whatsoever." Sebastian said. "You mean like you on tape admitting it?" I asked and his smug look had faltered, completely as I got the tape recording out of my jacket pocket. Then, I handed the tape over to Kurt. "But you know what? It just wouldn't be as much fun winning Regionals if you weren't there to suffer through the agony of defeat." Kurt said as he threw the tape recording towards him. "At least now, all your teammates get to know exactly what kind of guy you are." Santana said. "Now get the hell out of my auditorium. School's out!" Artie said.


End file.
